ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Release
Synopsis Learning of a strange and dangerous creature mysteriously breaks free from its chamber located inside Toklei Temple, Dan, along with Mig, Maltha, and Clepron, set out to investigate the ruins. Plot The rocky waters of the Pacific Ocean are shown, with waves whacking a large ship rowing across the water. It was night time, and extremely cloudy. Mist was also everywhere. Sailor #1: CAPTAIN! WE CANNOT SEE! More sailors looked out the edge of the ship and saw mist passing by everywhere. The captain walked over to the sailor. Sailor #2: Captain Cody...we have an issue over here. Big issue. Captain Cody: And what would that be? Sailor #1: Too much mist, too much cloud cover. I'm afraid we cannot go on or else we may crash. Captain Cody: ENOUGH OF THIS! I make the rules on this ship, GOT THAT? And I say we continue sailing along to the docks. We're not too far away, are we? Sailor #1: No sir. He continued steering the ship, even though it was impossible to see. The ship hit something large, and the docks then became more visible. Captain Cody: What did I tell you? The sailors and captain jumped out of the ship and looked at the crummy, old, and dangerous docks. Sailor #3: What is this place, sir? Captain Cody continued walking and the sailors followed. He saw a forest and tretched through it with the other sailors. They then saw a large and old temple. Captain Cody: Could it be... Sailor #1: What is it? Captain Cody pointed at the large ruins. Captain Cody: Toklei Temple...many have tried to find it but failed at doing so. We have found it...we must go inside and look for anything. The sailors ran through the doors of the temple, along with Captain Cody. The door slammed shut behind them, and he grabbed out a flashlight to see. Captain Cody: Toklei Island...never knew we would ever find it. Sailor #4: You sure this is a safe place? Captain Cody: No where we go is a "safe place". Just man up and continue on. They found some un-lit torches and lit them up, only to find a large, rectangular room with a sealed wall at the far end of it. Captain Cody: AHAHA! THE TREASURE MUST BE IN THERE! The sailors and Captain Cody sprinted to the wall. It had a compass-like symbol on it with a circle in the middle that had a large X. Captain Cody bashed on the wall and signaled the other sailors to bring him a drill. He slashed at the wall once more, hoping for it to open. Just then, a large ray came out and blasted Captain Cody down. The wall began to shake and glow brightly, as the sailors screamed with horror. An explosion then happened, seen from the outside of the temple. Meanwhile, Mig and Maltha were shown running across a large valley. Maltha: I do not believe we can escape it in time Si-Mig! Mig: Pfft, we can! Trust me...it doesn't need this jeweled cup for any reason! Just then, Markulund appeared slithering down the hill, pursuing after Mig and Maltha. Markulund: IT ISSS MINE!!!!! Mig: NO IT'S NOT, BELIEVE ME! Markulund tripped Mig with his tail and Mig accidentally threw the jeweled cup into the air. It was heading for a graphite slope. Mig: MALTHA GO GET IT!!! Maltha nodded and aimed his weapon at the cup. He shot out a steel wire to catch it but it failed. Mig transformed into Ball-istic and rubbed his tire across Markulund. Markulund jumped off, with tire burn across his chest. Ball-istic rolled towards the rock and caught the cup. Markulund: NOOOOO!!!!! Aghhh.... Maltha walked over to Markulund and hand-cuffed his arms. Maltha: Only one thing to say: you are under arrest. Ball-istic rolled over to Maltha and transformed back. He handed Maltha the cup. Mig: Ha he acts like he's innocent by stealing a jeweled cup FROM AN ALIEN DEALER IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! Markulund: It's MY cup! Mig: Yea well not anymore...now it's the alien's cup once again. Just then, Maltha's plumber badge beeped with alert. He pressed it and Dan, as a hologram, appeared on it. Mig: Hello Uncle. Dan: Get to the headquarters. Now. Maltha and Mig stared at each other confused. Later, Insectosaurus carried Maltha down into Under City and in front of the plumber HQ. Insectosaurus: Anything he wants you know of? Maltha: Yes. He wnats us to come here. Insectosaurus: Ugh... The door opened up and Insectosaurus transfomed back. They walked over to Dan's office and opened the door. Mig: What is it? Dan: No time for questions. We have to go to Toklei Island. Now. Mig: ...What's such the rush? I mean come on. Dan: There's been an accident there. Captain and his crew tretched across to Toklei Island...must've not known it was closed off to human reach. Mig: "Accident"? What do you mean? Did the ship break? Voice: More like breakout. Mig turned his head to see Clepron walk over to them and stop. Dan: I asked Clepron to join us on this mission. Clepron: Also it's good for fieldwork training exercises outisde the academy. Mig: Well...let's go see what happened there exactly. Meanwhile later, Dan's ship was shown flying in the sky. Lavalamp was shown using his propulsion flight to hover next to Dan's ship. Nitrowing: So what kind of breakout happened here? I didn't know this place held prisoners. Clepron: It doesn't. There's a really old temple called Toklei Temple located just past the small forest. Apparently the crew went inside and tried to break open a wall...but the wall blasted them and broke open, unleashing some kind of creature. One of the sailors sent an SOS just in time telling us this. Nitrowing: That's strange. Just then, Nitrowing began to hear screeching and roars. Nitrowing: Guys...I'm hearing odd noises coming from below us. Dan: Through your trix communicator, I hear them too...I think we're close to Toklei Island. Get ready to land. Maltha: I am ready to land. Clepron: Do you honestly not get a SINGLE expression? Maltha: I do. Just chill, bro. Clepron: ...... Just then, the ship began to rock and shake. The red emergency light came on and the sounds sounded. Dan: AGHHHH MIG WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!! Nitrowing: Uh...big monster who can shoot mouth lasers! He flew down to the monster, transformed into Lavalamp, and landed behind it. Lavalamp: HEY BUDDY, OVER HERE!! The monster turned around to Lavalamp and smashed him with his foot. He then kicked him into a tree in the forest. Lavalamp tumbled and tumbled and transformed back. Mig: Aghhh.... He saw the monster escape away and Dan's ship land near the shore. Dan: Found the captain's boat...looks like it's completely ruined now by the monster thing. Mig walked over to the three. Clepron: I'm guessing the monster beat you to a pulp. Maltha: He is not in a pulp shape, Clepron. Clepron: Where the heck did you find this buzzkill of a guy Miggy? Mig: Yea...let's get to the temple fast. I have a feeling more and more may be coming if we don't check it out. They all walked through the large hole in front of the temple made by the monster. The floor had broken footprints on it, and the walls were cracked up badly. Dan: Dang... Maltha: The damage here is intense. I'm surprised this average monster could do this. Mig: I don't think it's our average monster... Dan: What do you mean? Mig: I mean...why would it be inside this old temple inside a giant wall with a symbol on it? Why would someone put it inside a wall in the first place? Clepron: He has a good point honestly. Dan: Let's keep moving. We may find more answers. They continued walking through the temple and saw a dark hallway. Mig: I'll light it up in here. He transformed into Yellow Star and gleamed brightly. He walked down the hallway and the others followed, trying to cover their eyes. They then saw the room and no sailors or captain, and the wall looked completely untouched. Yellow Star: Uhhhh...what happened here. Maltha: Maybe the monster dined on them? Dan: There would be....blood and stuff around. I see no sign of struggles here at all. Yellow Star leaned against a pole, and his hot skin lit up all the torches around. He transformed back and looked around to see footprints. Mig: More monster footprints...great. Just then, moans were heard loudly. The four ran into the room and looked around. They saw Captain Cody on the floor. Mig ran to him and saw him with his eyes closed. Mig: I think he might be...dead. Clepron: Well if he moaned, he's not dead yet. We need to somehow get him up. Just then, his eyes opened bright. Mig: Ummmm...he's awake, good. Captain Cody: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS? ARE YOU THE MONSTER'S MINIONS? SAILORS...ATTACK THEM NOW!! The sailors popped up with spears and guns with them. Mig: Oh crud... They began to throw spears at them. Mig quickly transformed into Levilizard and levitated the spears, guns, and the sailors into the air. Levilizard: WHAT is going on here... Captain Cody: WHAT IS THIS!!! DARK MAGIC? Levilizard: Oh please...well, you tell me what's going on here, since you're the captain and all... Captain Cody: What makes you think I will? Dan, Clepron, and Maltha aimed their weapons at the captain. Captain Cody: Alright I'll tell you...we came here for treasure behind this wall...but instead the wall glowed brightly and a monster jumped out of it. He attacked us and left. Levilizard threw them all down and transformed back. He walked to Captain Cody. Mig: It came out of the wall without breaking it? Captain Cody: Yes, yes it did. Dan: Seemed like it might have been a portal opening inside the wall. Clepron: Weird though. I thought I saw the same wall symbol on the monster's back... Mig: Hmm... Just then, the entire temple began to rock and shake violently. Outside, the monster was blasting it apart with his strong mouth lasers. Mig: AGHHHHH!!!! Dan: WHAT IS GOING ON!!! Mig: I THINK SOMETHING'S HAPPENING OUTSIDE! I'LL GO CHECK IT OUT! He struggled to get up and ran to the front of the temple. Dan: MIG NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! He ran and held onto the temple crack. He saw the monster blasting the temple apart and jumped out of the wall. The monster turned to him and growled. Mig: Someone's angry... He pressed his Gamatrix and scrolled through the holograms. Mig: Come on! Someone useful for this! The monster grabbed Mig and threw him into a tree. His mouth opened up and glowed. Mig: AGHHHH!!! He slammed down the Gamatrix, and became as Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike covered himself with his arms. He then opened his eyes and looked at himself. Frankenstrike: Heh...try hitting me now! The monster shot a large ray at Frankenstrike, but he blasted the ray with his electrical powers. His electricity was more powerful then the ray, and the monster fell back. Frankenstrike: PFFT, much weaker then I thought you were. The monster rubbed its head and whacked Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike grabbed his hand and walked across him. Frankenstrike: This will hurt...A LOT! He shocked the monster immensely and the monster screamed and squealed. Maltha, Clepron, Dan, Captain Cody, and the sailors ran out of the temple. Dan: MIG HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO! Frankenstrike: Aww man! You guys go...I'm having lots of fun with this one! Dan ran over to his spaceship but he got tripped down, along with Clepron and Maltha. Captain Cody ran to the ship. Captain Cody: SO LONG SUCKERS! He ran into Dan's ship along with the sailors and blasted off. Clepron: HEY!!! Just then, the monster kicked Frankenstrike off, and Frankenstrike did a back flip and landed in front of it. The monster ran into the temple. The wall glowed and it ran inside. The wall stopped glowing. Frankenstrike: HA! Too chicken to continue. He transformed back and looked at Dan's ship blasting off. He then saw Dan, Maltha, and Clepron. Mig: Well...any other way of leaving this island? Later on, Levilizard was shown levitating himself on a rock and the other three, displeased. Clepron: WOO-HOO! MIG EXPRESS YEA! Levilizard: ...Shut up or I drop you. They went across most of the Pacific Ocean and headed back to the city. Meanwhile on Toklei Island, inside the temple, the wall began to vibrate and glow more. It then began to rumble and monsterous fingers were shown reaching out of it. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan * Clepron Stargo Villains *Markulund (beginning) *Captain Cody **Captain Cody's Crew *Toklei Monster Aliens Used *Ball-istic *Insectosaurus *Nitrowing *Lavalamp *Yellow Star *Levilizard (x2) *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance) Trivia *Captain Cody and the sailors debut. *The Toklei Monster debuts. *Frankenstrike re-appears. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7